


Love Lies

by Sar_Kalu



Series: A little bit of fluff to make you smile [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: A little, But also, F/F, I know they're a little silly, also some more sleepy Holtzbert, because you all liked it so much last time, but I appreciate the feedback, fair warning, more fluff!, so shout out to you all, some porn, thank you everyone who reads these, to the end, yay, you're all amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: Erin comes home late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I followed my longing to feel something new,  
> My love, it followed me right back to you  
> Well I trace the map in the curve of your spine,  
> I get lost by the hour in the blink of your eye,  
> In the shadowed valleys of your backbone I find  
> Love lies"  
> \- Josh Pyke, "Love Lies"

Erin entered their apartment as quietly as she was able. It was close to midnight and outside, hanging over the balcony was the silver crescent of the moon in all her shining glory. Erin gently set her keys in the bowl that sat on the wooden stand by the front door and toed off her sensible black shoes and slipped off her thick woollen coat, hanging the coat up in the closet just off the entryway. Erin picked her shoes up and padded through the apartment, her stockinged feet making soft whisking sounds on the wooden floors as she made her way into the bedroom.

The room was dark and the blue walls appeared to be almost black in the gloom, and but for the crescent moon that had followed Erin through her home to shine through the open window with it’s white gossamer curtains, there would have been no light to see by. 

Erin paused in the doorway, her smile turning gentle as she took in the sight of Jillian spread out across the bed, her blonde hair a streaming banner behind her as she curled tightly around Erin’s pillow and snuffled into the fabric. It was a warm night and their duvet was a dark pile on the carpeted floor and Erin’s soft eyes traversed the silky expanse of Jillian’s nude body, stopping at the pair of dimples that rested just above her bottom and that mirrored the pair that decorated her face when she smiled. 

Erin sighed softly, regretting her late night as she slipped over to the built-in wardrobe, slipping the mirrored doors open and setting her shoes in the empty space she had taken them from that morning. With brisk fingers, Erin unbuttoned her collared blouse and set it, along with her still-crisp pencil skirt in the hamper near the doorway. Her bra and panties following shortly thereafter, Erin went to pull out a clean set of pyjamas when she heard movement on the bed.

Turning around and wondering what her girlfriend looked like in her change of position (Erin’s bet was cute, Jillian was always cute), Erin flushed lightly when her green eyes met Jillian’s brightly shining blue gaze. “Jill,” Erin’s voice was a little breathless in her surprise, “it’s late, and you should be asleep.”

Jillian’s smile turned a little wicked as her eyes roamed over Erin’s naked form, “how am I supposed to sleep, with you looking so edible?” Jillian wondered, her dimples making an appearance as she pushed herself upright and held out a hand to Erin, inviting her to bed.

Erin laughed gently, making her way over to Jillian on her hands and knees and pressing a soft kiss to her beautiful girlfriends lips. “I love you, Jilly,” Erin whispered against Jillian’s lip as she sank into the bedding with her legs folded beneath her. “I’m sorry about tonight.”

Jillian shook her head, still smiling, and threaded her fingers through the long brown strands of Erin’s hair. “Don’t be silly, love,” she chided, “it was your co-workers birthday, you had to go. I would have gone with you but Abby and Patty had this thing with the Mayor and apparently I had to go with them.”

Erin grinned and pressed her face into the crook of Jillian’s neck, “a thing with the Mayor?” Erin asked, trying to refrain from giggling, “and they asked you to go with them?” Erin lost the battle with her laughter and her amusement sang out between them like a symphony of joyous delight. “Are you sure?” Erin teased.

Jillian rolled her eyes and wound her arms around her girlfriends’ waist, pressing a kiss to her neck before nipping her collarbone. “Yes, my annoyance, Patty said I had to go with her lest she die of boredom,” Jillian chided Erin and Erin wriggled around in her girlfriends arms until her back was pressed to Jillian’s front and they could both stare out the window at the gorgeous silver crescent moon.

“Well, in that case,” Erin smiled softly and tilted her head backwards so she could press a brief kiss to Jillian’s cheek, just under that deep right dimple that Erin adored. 

The silence stretched between them as the night settled in and tiredness stole over them like a thief. Jillian stretched backwards, pulling Erin with her, until they both rested on their backs and simply revelled in one another’s presences. Erin’s eyes dipped shut and her breathing became even and slow until she was nearing the edge of sleep.

“Jilly?” Erin whispered into the dark and beneath her, Jillian stirred faintly, her hand drifting up and down Erin’s bicep, encouraging Erin to go on. “I love you, you know that right?”

Jillian’s smile deepened and she relaxed even further, wondering what she did in a past life to be so content. “I love you too, Erin,” Jillian assured her, “always and forever,” she added in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Erin twisted around until she was flat on her belly and staring up at her girlfriends’ fair face, eyes tracing those beloved lines with care. “No, seriously,” Erin said almost fiercely, her eyes burning a little in their intensity, “I love you, Jillian Holtzmann.”

Jillian’s forehead creased in confusion before she noticed the faintest hint of tears at the corners of Erin’s eyes and she smiled broadly. “And I love you,” Jillian told her firmly, knowing that even after two years of dating Erin, Erin’s self-confidence and anxiety still overwhelms her, particularly in the middle of the night when the cruel voices of her subconsciousness were loudest.

Erin hummed faintly and rested her head against Jillian breast and breathed out softly. Here she was safe and warm and entirely at home. She was loved. Beneath her, Jillian shifted slightly, settling deeper into the soft cotton sheets and Jillian watched as the gossamer curtains danced in the faint breeze. 

As Erin slowly drifted off into sleep, Jillian stayed awake, watching as the shadows lengthened into the night and she watched her love sleep. Gentle hands sifted through silky brown strands and when Erin rolled over onto her side, never comfortable on her stomach for long, Jillian followed her and traced the map in the curve of her spine. As she drifted along the timeless moment, Jillian ran her hand over the curves and valleys of her girlfriends body and found where her love lie. 

Between one blink and the next, the night turned to morning and the blush of first dawn turned the inky sky into a myriad of pink, yellows, and oranges and Jillian blinked awake, Erin once more curled up in her arms and pressed tightly into her body. Jillian raised her arms above her head and stretched, cat-like and long, arching above the sheets and disrupting Erin’s rest with her movement. 

Erin’s eyes fluttered open to the sensuous sight of Jillian stretching beside her and she was quite unable to help the sweep of her soft hand over Jillian’s ribcage and belly and down her outer thigh to cup her leg just above the knee. Stretching upwards herself, Erin pushed herself forwards using her elbow so she could press the first of many morning kisses to her girlfriends’ lips. 

As they parted, Jillian smiled at Erin softly and greeted her gently, “good morning, love.”

Erin’s smile deepened and she dragged her hand up from Jillian’s leg up to her back and pressed their bodies together, revelling in the skin on skin contact. “Good morning, dearest,” Erin breathed, the dark tangle of her midnight thoughts far behind her as the bright, early morning sunshine washed over her and her girlfriend glowed like the sun beside her. “I love you,” she told Jillian with none of the desperation and all of the love from last night.

“And I love you,” Jillian murmured as she rolled Erin over and hovered above her, crystal blue eyes drinking in Erin’s soft morning face. 

Erin smiled and cupped Jillian’s face and pressed another kiss to her lips, breathing her in. The scent of motor oil, of burnt metal, of something purely, sleepy Holtzmann invading her senses; and though Jillian had morning breath and Erin very much appreciated cleanliness, Erin was unable to hold back the hum of appreciation as Jillian slipped a tongue into her mouth and traced a spiral along the roof of her mouth. 

Erin’s stuttering breath sent Jillian chasing a moan as she settled her weight over Erin’s slighter, longer frame, and Jillian rocked her hips into Erin’s as Erin’s fingers tightened in her hair and tugged her closer. Erin turned the kiss sloppy as she grinned and roved a hand down her love’s body, tweaking a nipple and tracing the curve of Jillian’s hip, knowing how much Jillian hated being the one to cum first.

Sure enough, Jillian grunted her disapproval and grabbed Erin’s wandering hand and pressed it above her head, “none of that, now,” Jillian panted slightly, her grin bright and honest in her delight, “ladies first,” she quipped cheekily, eyes dancing as she took in Erin’s fondly exasperated expression. 

“We’re both ladies here, Jillian,” Erin grunted faintly as she tried to buck Jillian off and touch her girlfriend, because nothing was happening and she was right there and Erin was really very tempted by all of this. 

Jillian shook her head still grinning and slipped a knee between Erin’s legs, “you were saying?” Jillian asked with a cocky expression painted over her face as Erin bucked once again beneath her, instead this time it was about pleasure, not frustration; and Jillian’s eyes went dark as she watched Erin’s eyes slip closed and her mouth fall open in desire.

At that, no more words were spoken as Jillian pressed a fast, hard kiss to Erin’s open mouth and breathed sharply in, taking her love into her lungs. Erin’s fingers knotted in the sheets beneath her as Jillian’s hands roved over her body and her fingers dipped into the hollows of her hip bones and her tongue traced patterns over her sleep-warmed skin. 

Tasting only salt and Erin on her lips, Jillian breathed in deeply and pressed her nose between Erin’s cleavage. Erin was warm and soft, like liquid heat that shimmered beneath Jillian’s fingertips and Jillian’s short nails left white lines over Erin’s belly, hips, and thighs, impatient to touch all of the soft warmth that was Erin’s long lean body. 

Erin’s hips were stuttering in their rolling, wanting more friction but too lost in pleasure to be able to maintain a steady rhythm and Erin had never been very good at letting instinct take over. Her head ruled her heart and often threw off any kind of naturalness, even in the midst of sex. Jillian, however, was familiar with her girlfriends over thinking and slipped a hand between her legs and trailed narrow fingers through the heated slick that welled between the heat flushed folds. 

Erin’s hips lifted and rocked as Jillian’s fingers drove deep inside her and the groan that tumbled from her lips was almost guttural in her relief. “More,” Erin pleaded, hips stuttering out an unsteady rhythm as Jillian used both fingers and thigh to drive Erin to her peak. 

For Erin, the heat that built between her hipbones was like liquid fire that spread ice and tingles down to her tightly curled toes and up her arching spine. When she came, it was not a heavy rush; but was instead a steady warmth that seemed to snap something deep inside and spread golden heat along her extremities. Erin blinked sleepily up at Jillian and smiled in amusement as her girlfriend cleaned her fingers off with her long, mobile tongue with a saucy wink.

Erin huffed a laugh and pulled her girlfriend down and pressed a long, deep kiss onto her red lips, her tongue darting out to swipe a quick taste of herself off Jillian’s lips and humming in delight as Jillian pressed herself deeper into Erin’s body. Erin’s free hand slipped down and traced circles around Jillian’s clit, knowing better than to attempt penetration, and slowly built Jillian up until the blonde was panting into her neck and rocking her hips into Erin’s hand. Erin watched, fascinated, as Jillian’s belly muscles contracted beneath her skin and she let out a deep groan that heralded her orgasm washing over her before she collapsed boneless into Erin’s waiting arms.

“God, Erin,” Jillian breathed harshly, still recovering, “I love you.”

Erin laughed gently and pressed a kiss to Jillian’s cheek, “I love you too,” she murmured softly, humming in delight as they rearranged themselves into a position that was perfect for cuddles. “We have nothing on today,” Erin murmured as she let sleep steal over her once more, and Jillian grinned and wriggled her way in deeper to Erin’s embrace.

“Perfect,” Jillian said with a smile, and it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who reads these, seriously, I've had some incredible feedback and I'll be getting around to replying to you all as soon as I can. I truly appreciate your involvement and interest. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, come find me on Tumblr: sar-kalu.tumblr.com
> 
> Looking forwards to hearing from you all,  
> Ta, loves,  
> Xan  
> (Sar'Kalu)


End file.
